


［花灯|勋伦］pwp

by xiaofei



Category: pwp - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofei/pseuds/xiaofei
Summary: 旅游车pwp 不喜慎入。





	［花灯|勋伦］pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 旅游车pwp 不喜慎入。

魏大勋的手在邓伦大腿上狠狠撸了一把，后者完全没有防备地被戳了下敏感点，即便是在颠簸的旅游车上也投来炽热且湿润的目光，看得魏大勋恨不得现在就把他给办了。  
没错，就在这里。  
在这辆正在行驶的、装满人的车上。  
魏大勋把人拽到自己身上来，两只手不停摸着揉者身上人的大腿，直到邓伦满面潮红地趴在他耳边说不要才慢慢停下。  
邓伦似乎天生就有这方面的本事，喘得气息绵长又精妙绝伦。于是魏大勋就在公共场合把他给上了——脐橙那种。在后座人看来，只有邓伦的头随着车辆的颠簸而一起一伏，但他们正在思考，为什么他会面向自己。  
邓伦胸腔里发出不满的气音，魏大勋却第一意识地误解为邓伦想要被操，所以他非常迅速地做好了扩张，把自己硬的不像样的那根阴茎硬生生插了进去，干涩的质感磨得情事中的两人都不好受。  
直到旅游车停下来，所有人都去吃饭了邓伦才敢大声叫出来，一遍遍呻吟并不能真正抒发什么，却只能让魏大勋性欲更加高涨，他自己被操得更惨罢了。但显然邓伦不知道这个道理，还在一刻不停地浪叫，这声音换成就算另一个人听到了也得硬。  
魏大勋尽职尽责，用此时他能想到的最好的回报反馈给了他身上那位——比如塞进去一个跳蛋，又或者是动作更加剧烈。总之，他所做的一切，都能让双方快感、情趣双double。  
邓伦的穴不受他控制地吸附着能给本体带来快感的阴茎，只会用行动来表达的阿谀奉承能比过一切恭维话，偏偏魏大勋——的阴茎——还很吃这一套。  
他们总算在有人上来之前做完一切，邓伦射过几次也无人统计，但他们两个的衣服裤子以及坐着的沙发上全是一片片白花花的液体，浓度从稠到稀排列极为有序。  
邓伦看着这些“不明”的、散发着石楠花气味的液体无动于衷，拉着魏大勋的手臂就往车下冲去吃饭，完全没有个刚刚做完下方的样子。  
所以，魏大勋决定给他一个惩罚——下车时又趁机狠命摸了一把邓伦的大腿。


End file.
